


Five busts at Freddies

by DevilsGags



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsGags/pseuds/DevilsGags
Summary: I'M SO SORRY HAHA
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Five busts at Freddies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my writting is pretty shit and i did this for a friend but here ya go !

i forgot the year, but sometime around after the 5 kids were murdered at the pizza entertainment establishment called Freddy FazBears Pizza :tm:. It was far past closing, there; stood the man in purple attire. his name was William Afton. Some called him the Purple Guy. There... were many rumors about this man. If he was the one who killed all those kids, if he murdered his own kids, or even Henry’s. But that's not what the topic is today. It was late around 2-3 AM. who knows really. The band was on stage, still as a mouse, foxy was in his cove, casually humming. William? well, He was in his office.

William was getting board, all lone... He suddenly got an idea. all that was heard was unzipping sound, following with the buckle of his belt. the serial killer stood up, only for a second, stuffing his hand into his pants and sat back down as he pushed not only his pants. but his boxers as well. Ass in the office chair. His chestnut brown pubs were fluffy, and in the shape of a heart <3\. any moving on. The man's thoughts were all over the room. what to think about, what to think about? Suddenly, something hit his mind. His wife, he started thinking about her. her voice, her laugh. her body. he thought about how beautiful Mrs. Afton was. every single curve she had. haha this made his pp GO BOING BOING BOING !! :D! As blood rushed to his girth, his fingers wrapped around it. nothing moved yet.

A finger was placed on the opening of the tip. William was just trying to get hard enough to even start jerking off. He looked around. A deep, yet soft sigh of relief escaped his lungs. " They haven't moved... Maybe I can... squeeze one out…" He softly chuckled to himself. That’s when, he sat back in his chair, relaxing, cock in hand. His movements started slowly at first. His breaths were shaky. His length was not bad either, maybe around, let’s say 7-8 inches? MOVING ON ! About a minute or so had passed. His pace had sped up, left hand clenching the chair arm whilst his right hand did all the work. He began sweating. His hair was becoming more fucked up and messy as time went on. 

The child murderer paused due to hearing a sound from outside the office. He was clearly out of breath. Rolling around in the chair, he poked his head outside of the office, only to see Bonnie standing down the hallway. The man got a little worried, closing the door to his left. Soon after, he relaxed. Soft, but fast stokes for his own pleasure. It’d been a while since he busted LMAO. Anyway. William’s leg started twitching, that’s when he felt like he was finna buss. “A-ah… shit..~”

He slapped (Not literally) his finger over his tip, wanting to edge himself for a little more. pre-cum seeped around his finger. He stayed quiet. A knock at the door. That’s what was heard in those moments. William turned on the light, only to see Bonnie at the door. And that was it, mans busted on the window from fear. It’s not like he could of held it in much longer anyway. Bonnie stared into the window, pure disgust on his face. Mans really said “ WHAT THE UFCK HAHA YOU BUSTED ON THE WINDOW “

William then heard the 6 am bell, finally he could go home and sleep… and maybe clean up a little.


End file.
